Guardians of Griffin Rock
by Lady Quickshift
Summary: Continues directly after the season finale. Optimus and Bumblebee bring the Rescue Bots and their human friends to Autobot HQ to meet the others, meanwhile a hidden foe plots against the family of heroes. What adventures lie in store? Read to find out! Pairings: Heatwave-x-Chase, Blades-x-?, and several others.
1. Chapter 1

Guardians of Griffin Rock

Talking:

"English or other Earth language"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

'_thoughts'_

:Comm. Links:

(Bond talk)

**(_Bumblebee talking_)**

"_Recordings or telephone conversations"_

_Flashback or change of time or place_

Time changes:

Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem (cybertronian minute) = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor (cybertronian hour) = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.

Rated T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 1

Since everyone had returned safely from their journey through time, Heatwave suggested they destroy the time machine to keep anyone from finding it again and using it. No one else had any arguments what so ever about that, except for Doc Greene, who hated to see the tech go to waste.

Optimus Prime also had another idea for the equipment. "Perhaps instead of destroying the equipment perhaps we could put it to another use,"

The humans and the bots looked at the Autobot leader questioningly. "What did you have in mind?"

Bumblebee buzzed **(_This thing looks almost like a ground bridge._)**

Boulder translated for the humans "He says that thing looks almost like a ground bridge,"

Graham scratched his head "Doesn't look like any bridge I've ever seen,"

"A few of our scientists have managed to scale down our space bridge technology, which creates a warp in time-space to transport the user from one place to another, to grant us a means of alternative travel when our usual means are inadequate. Being as most of the components are already here, it is possible that we may be able to reformat this equipment into a ground bridge for the island,"

Frankie's eyes sparkled with excitement "You mean we could have a warp gate right here in Griffin Rock? That's so cool!"

Heatwave knelt down so he was leaning over the kids "Just so we are all clear, If we do ever get a 'warp gate' in Griffin Rock, there will be absolutely _NO JOYRIDES_ through it," he glared at Kade "And no, we will not be using it so you and Hayley can go on dates in different parts of the world," he looked at all the humans and his teammates "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good,"

Optimus looked over the equipment "We will have to have Ratchet or Wheeljack have a look to be sure if this will work. In the meantime, I will have to ask all of you to come with us to headquarters,"

The Rescue Bots snapped to attention "Autobot HQ? No way!" When they first arrived on Earth, Prime had them stationed at Griffin Rock as soon as he could get Chief Burns to pick them up, to hear that they were actually going there now was surreal.

"When do we leave and how long will we gone?" the humans knew they couldn't be gone too long or they would be missed.

"A couple of days, you will be allowed to collect any personal items will you need for duration we are gone,"

"Well, it's a good thing it's the weekend so me and Frankie don't have school, but what about the rest of you?" Cody knew his family could be gone for too long in case of emergencies.

They knew this too. "I guess it's times like this is where a ground bridge could really come in handy," Graham joked half-heartedly.

Prime seemed to have foreseen this dilemma as well. "If you are worried about how your absence will affect the town, we have another team that could act in your stead,"

Chase remembered what the Prime had said when they had first met "I thought you said there were no more Rescue Bot teams still active?"

"The team I am referring to are known as the Protectobots; there are five of them and they have received the same training as the original Rescue Bots, but they also have received combat training and specialize in aiding evacuation from war zones and natural disasters. They have been helping out the human's military units and the unit known as the 'Coast Guard' by doing just that, especially ones caused by the presence of our war here on Earth,"

Heatwave smiled at the thought. "Sounds like my kind of team,"

Optimus Prime nodded to the fire truck Rescue Bot "Indeed, Heatwave, but I am afraid they are not looking for new members, the fact they are a gestalt confirms this fact,"

"What's a gestalt?"

Chief Burns held up his hand to silence everyone. "Let's save the rest of our questions for later, right now we need to figure out a way to explain this new team and why we are leaving to the townspeople,"

**(_Ratchet, Perceptor and Wheeljack have been meaning to give you guys upgrades for a while, if the humans think you are man-made machines tell them you are being taken back to the manufacturer for programming upgrades. It wouldn't be a complete lie, and you wouldn't be lying to them,_)**

Chase translated this time before looking at the yellow scout. "A decent alibi, but what would these upgrades we are supposedly receiving be?" Chase had learned about "white lies" a while back but he was still uncomfortable about lying to anyone, and he was concerned about what they might be subjected to under the care of two bots that have earned nicknames like "The Hatchet" and "The source of all things that make other things go 'KABLOOEY!'".

"In addition to giving you all through physical exams to update your medical records, our Chief Medical Officer Ratchet and Wheeljack, who was a skilled engineer before joining the Wreckers, will be implementing you all with holoforms that can be used whenever your human partners are unavailable to accompany you in public. They will also help you interact with humans better, which will further help you in your mission to learn about humans,"

Now only one question remained. "When do we leave?"

"We plan to leave as soon as the relief team can arrive, if you wish we can remain long enough for you to make sure they know their way around,"

Bumblebee looked at Prime. **(_Optimus, are going to leave… you-know-who here or are we taking him back with us?_)**

The Prime started "Ah yes, thank you reminding me Bumblebee. I believe there is another that may wish to return with us,"

"Who? Is there another bot we didn't know about?" the younger humans all looked to Chief Burns who held up his hands helplessly.

"I don't know any more about this than the rest of you,"

"That is because we have had a covert agent scouting the region for some time, though we had not known he had set up camp in Griffin Rock. Bumblebee was sent to find him when he was diverted from his mission by your meteor find, though had he not we never would have found him,"

"So, you pushed your luck and got lucky?" it was probably the first thing Blades ever said to Bumblebee that didn't make him some like what the humans called a "fanboy".

The yellow scout shrugged **(_Yeah, pretty much,_)**

"So there _is _another bot here? AWESOME!" Frankie threw her fist in the air.

"Can we meet him?" Cody looked up at the two Autobots hopefully.

Optimus Prime stood to his full height. "I don't see why not, after all this is your home, you have a right to know who has been living here. Bumblebee, would you show the humans where you found him?"

Bumblebee started to tell them his way, but most of the humans couldn't understand him so he looked around for another means of showing them the location.

Doc Greene typed a few keys on the console "Would a map help?" Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically so the Doc pulled up a projection of a map of the whole island and any surrounding smaller islands.

Bumblebee reached out to point out the location but his servo went right through the projection when he touched it. Buzzing in irritation, he transformed into his _Urbana 500 _alt. mode, which baffled everyone in the room, though Prime remained stoic as ever.

After a few minutes, Bumblebee's driver side door opened and someone stepped out. "Uh oh, Rescue Bots, robot mode," the Rescue bots slid their visors into place and stood at attention.

"At ease, Rescue Bots, Bumblebee is merely using his holoform," they all watched, perplexed, as a young man who appeared to be around Graham's age stepped out of Bumblebee's driver side. He was about six feet tall with light blonde hair, bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the light and freckles on his nose, he was wearing a black turtle neck under a yellow and black jacket that had the _Urbana 500_ logo on the back and black cargo pants with black sneakers.

"So, that's a holoform?"

"Yes, although every holoform is different they have they all same basic principles; they are solid light holograms that are infused with a Cybertronian's own nanites, making the holoform avatar an extension of the Cybertronian's own being,"

"So, this is solid?" Frankie ran up, despite Cody trying to convince her otherwise, grabbed the holoform's arm. "Whoa, he is solid… and he's got _muscles_!" she squeezed his arm to get a better feel of the corded biceps under the jacket.

Bumblebee looked at the girl and at her father and asked in a soft voice. "May I?" Everyone that had met him before gasped, Doc Greene saw he was pointing to the computer and grasped his meaning. "Oh, of course,"

Bumblebee nodded his thanks and gently extracted his arm from the girl's grip before closing the distance between himself and the console and typing in a few sets of coordinates.

Kade asked the question that was one everyone's minds "So, wait, you actually talk now?"

Not looking up from his task, Bumblee responded "Only in this form, I may have lost my voice box in my Cybertronian body, but the damage to my holoform isn't quite so serious," his voice was soft and scratchy, making him sound like someone with a bad cold, but it was better than not being able to talk at all.

"What damage?"

Bumblebee turned around and pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal what was once a mangled neck, where there should have been an Adam's apple was unnaturally smooth scar tissue that spread out in cracked veins around his neck. Everyone cringed in sympathy and made the sounds that were appropriate.

"Yeah," he pressed one last button and a symbol appeared on the map, it looked like an Autbot insignia but it had what appeared to be wings coming off the sides of it. "There he is,"

Dani looked at where the spot was located. "That's the airfield,"

Bumblebee nodded. "Given what his alt. mode is that would be the best place for him to hide,"

The humans all piled into their bots, Blades and Dani flew to the Griffin Rock airfield to meet this "friend" Optimus Prime spoke of as the others drove below, Bumblebee in the lead with Frankie and Doc Greene riding in his alt. mode.

On the way there, Blades spotted the windmill field and remembered how the "other Dani" was terrified of flying when usually she was the one reassuring him that flying was nothing to be afraid of; it felt so surreal how their roles were switched like that. "Hey, Dani?"

"Yeah, Blades?" Dani leaned forward to see the screen on the Copterbot's console that showed an image of his face, which looked nervous about something.

"I-Is it alright if I try something?"

Dani hesitated. "What did you have in mind?"

His partner's hesitation just encouraged him to test his theory. "See those windmills?"

"Yeah?"

The image of Blades' face bit his lip component before stammering "Y-you want to try flying through them?"

Dani wasn't sure she heard right. "I thought you hated it when I did that?"

"Well, when we came back to Griffin Rock the first time when the whole town was being run by Morrocco, you and your brothers were mechanics and _you_ were the one that was afraid of flying.

Dani laughed "I really can't imagine myself being afraid of _flying_!"

"You said the same thing about flying in general. It was so… weird. I guess this is my way of 'pinching myself' as the humans say,"

Dani smiled and adjusted her grip on the controls. "Alright, ready?"

Blades jolted in surprise "What? Right now?"

"Hey, it was your idea," the pilot pulled the steering lever to bank towards the propellers and around the first one that came close.

Blades sighed and went that way and dodged the next rotor they came to, then it became some sort of bizarre dance, the two moved as one as they bobbed and wove their way through the rotary field as if they had been doing it all their lives with ease of practice.

They whooped with exuberance as they came out the other side and Blades did a barrel roll before resuming their original course to the docks.

"That was awesome!"

"I know, I can't believe I actually did that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the air field_

They parked in the small parking area that was a safe distance from the landing strip, the Rescue Bots transformed but Bumblebee and Prime used their holoforms, Prime's was a tall man that stood about six foot five and was around Chief Burns' age with brown hair and gold eyes dressed a dark gray t-shirt under a blue and red flannel shirt with blue jeans and hiking boots.

Bumblebee called everyone in to tell them the plan. "Okay, we are looking for a guy that answers to 'Dave Toblairea', If anyone asks, my name is Benjamin Pax and Prime is my dad Orion Pax, we are both in the army. We are here on our off-duty time, looking for our old friend Dave. He knows who we are so in the event we have some difficulty finding him he might just find us first. Everyone got it so far?"

Everyone gave the affirmative "Alright, now let's see if getting him is that easy…"

As they started towards the hangar, Dani stopped "Wait, did you say we were looking for _Dave_?"

Her older brothers caught on to what was running through her head "OH! Looks like we're looking for your _boyfriend, _Dani," they teased her and Kade playfully punched her arm.

Dani blushed "G-guys, stop it, he's not my boyfriend, we just know each other from some classes we had together and we got our pilot licenses around the same time,"

They rolled their eyes with the usual disbelieving "Oh, sure,"

Bumblebee looked around to see if anyone saw and ran over to the giant double doors of the main hanger. Frankie called after him in a hushed yell "Dude, why are you sneaking around like that? You're not a giant robot,"

Bumblebee pivoted on his heel and came trotting back so he didn't have to yell "Yes, I know, but I am in Special Ops and a Robot in Disguise, I'm used to sneaking around like a secret agent because I pretty much am one,"

"Whoa, a secret agent alien robot, Cool!"

"Emphasis on 'Secret', so SHHH!" he held a finger to his lips when he hushed her, causing her to muffle a laugh in her hands as he snuck back to the doors ninja_-_ style and looked around before signaling them with two fingers in a "come here" fashion.

Chase understood the hand signal and explained it to those that didn't "He wants some of us to come over there, not everyone just a few so he's not going in alone,"

Dani raised her hand "I'll go, I have a key so we can let ourselves in and look around if the doors are locked" she started walking up to the hanger, fishing the keys out of her pocket.

Chief Burns followed her "I'll go too,"

The two of them went over to Bumblebee followed by Optimus' holoform. Chase started to follow too but Chief Burns stopped him. "Hold on, if he sees you he might try to run,"

"That may be the case with humans, sir, but if what Optimus Prime and Bumblebee says is true our objective should have no reason to run. Also, I cannot in good conscience let you wander into what could be the domain of a strange bot unprotected,"

The Chief smiled up at his Rescue Bot partner. "Thanks, partner, but try to stay out of sight just in case,"

"Understood, sir," Chase circled around some containers and crept over to the side of the building where he settled down on one knee joint to wait.

Just before Dani could put her key in the lock, Bumblebee simply raised his fist and knocked on the door, like one of those special knocks people use as a password for a secret club, the sound echoing within the building.

After a few minutes someone came and opened the door, a tall young man with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes answered the door. He smiled at Dani but it vanished when he saw Chief Burns and the Autobots' holoforms.

"We are looking for 'Dave Toblairea' is he around?"

The man pushed the door open further and leaned on it. "That would be me. Can I help you?"

Optimus started speaking in a strange language that consisted of clicks, whirrs, pops and other computerized noises. Dave's eyes widened "Oh, please, come in," he looked at the Rescue Bots and the humans with them "All of you. Don't worry, no one else is around so we'll have the place to ourselves for a while," he pushed the door open further to let them in.

Optimus and Bumblebee's holoforms nodded before disappearing.

The humans all looked around "hey, where did they go?"

A rev of engines behind them told them the two Autobots were driving up to the hanger in their vehicle modes and transforming at the doors.

Dave stepped aside to let them in. Once the bots were inside he turned to Dani with a smile "Ladies first,"

Dani blushed and went inside but then she remembered she was supposed to be "driving" Blades. Turning back out she called out "Blades, come on—I mean Search and Rescue Copterbot you may enter the hangar,"

Dave laughed "That won't be necessary, like I said no one else is around so you can drop the act for a while," he raised his voice so the others could hear him.

Chase was the first to fold his visor back and spoke normally as he leaned around the corner of the building "How did you know it was just an act?"

Dave jumped a bit "Whoa, sorry forgot you were back there."

Bumblebee buzzed at them **(_It's okay, he knows_)**

Blades translated for the humans that didn't understand "He said 'It's okay, Dave already knows about us',"

The others came over and went inside, the bots hesitated before folding their visors away once they were sure it was safe. "So how did you know about us?"

Dave smirked at them "You really think you're the only bots that have ever lived on Griffin Rock?" he leaned against his plane and patted its side.

"You mean your plane is your bot partner?"

Dave looked over at Cody "No, kid, my plane is not my bot partner, I_ am _the plane," Dave disappeared like Optimus and Bumblebee's holoforms did earlier and the plane he had just been leaning on started to shift and change in a transformation sequence until a tall robot crouched in its place, the plane's wings protruding out of the mech's back in a graceful upward arch.

He looked down at the humans through blue optics as he rose to his full height and saluted Prime "Aerialbot Skydive, reporting for duty sir,"

Optimus Prime nodded "At ease, Skydive,"

Skydive relaxed, looking over at the Rescue Bots "You know, you guys can turn off your holoforms now, like I said you don't have to pretend here,"

Heatwave used his usual subtlety "Hey, flyboy, we don't have holoforms,"

Skydive looked at the humans like he just realized they were there "You mean you guys actually…?" He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck joint. "Well, this is awkward,"

Dani crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes "Yeah, awkward, just like how you just now decide to tell me you were A GIANT ALIEN ROBOT THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Slingshot tensed up when Dani screamed at him "Dani…"

"DON'T YOU 'DANI' ME, YOU LIAR. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS BACK IN SCHOOL!"

Skydive crouched down so he was leaning over her intimidatingly "Danielle Burns, I have NEVER lied to you. I really do have four brothers, I really did come here to see what was out here and I never said I was 100% human. I just never said I was looking for something in particular and I left out anything that said I was Cybertronian,"

Optimus Prime pulled him away from his tirade and explained further in that deep, calm voice of his. "Skydive was sent here on a mission a few years ago to scout for Decepticons hidden in this sector and report back. Finding none, he was assigned a mission similar to that of the Rescue Bots; to live amongst the humans and learn their ways, only he was to do so as a human pilot in training. Changing his alt. mode and holoform to more civilian guise was an intuitive way to blend in further,"

"But why here, why did he have to learn about humans in a place that he had to change to fit in?"

Skydive sat down on the floor with his peds tucked underneath him "I was originally part of the Air Force with my brothers, the other Aerialbots, since we were all military jets it seemed like a good idea at the time, but then I got stationed out here and a military jet wouldn't exactly fit in. Also I think some of the 'Cons know me on sight in both my real form and my holoform so 'Dave Toblairea' moved out here to 'complete his pilot training' and 'see what else was out here' with his new bush plane."

Dani looked up at him "I-I thought you liked me…"

Skydive saw that she was never really angry at him, just hurt because she thought he was just toying with her, and lowered his wings into an apologetic posture. "I do like you, Dani. Just… not in that way,"

Dani looked up at him to try to get him to clarify and he quickly flicked his optics towards one of the Rescue Bots, too quickly for her to see which one, and back at her pointedly to get his point across. She got it and blushed. "Oh… Oh, you swing _that _way?"

Skydive nodded. "Okay…" Dani rubbed the back of her head. "Well, now_ I_ feel awkward,"

Kade crossed his arms "Yeah, that's just weird,"

Heatwave looked at his human partner. "Oh really? What's so weird about this?" He grabbed Chase and dipped him to the side to kiss him full on the lip components.

The police cruiser shuttered his optics and grabbed onto the other mechs shoulders to steady himself before knocking him away. "_**HEATWAVE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ASKING FIRST? OR BETTER YET, NOT DOING THAT AT ALL WHEN WE ARE ON DUTY!"**_

Kade laughed at the fact his partner was getting chewed out in Cybertronian. "Oh man, bet Chase didn't like getting kissed like that,"

Boulder looked down at the young man "Actually, he's more upset that Heatwave kissed him when they were on duty… and without asking first,"

Kade stopped laughing "Wait what?"

Heatwave grabbed Chase's servo "You do realize we're Bonded, right?"

Cody looked up at them "What's 'Bonded' mean?"

Blades knelt down next to him "Bonded is the Cybertronian term for 'married'."

"MARRIED? YOU GUYS ARE _MARRIED_? SINCE WHEN?"

Heatwave glared down at Kade "Since before we even met Blades and Boulder, and we've all been a team much longer than this little island town you all live in even existed. Since when was it even your damn business?"

Chase elbowed his newly-revealed Bondmate to get his attention and nodded towards Cody and Frankie. Heatwave looked down at them and looked ashamed "Oh, sorry kids. Didn't mean to…"

Cody held up his hand "It's okay, Heatwave. We know you didn't mean it. And don't worry, we won't repeat words like that until we're older,"

Frankie tapped her foot on the ground impatiently "Speaking of getting older, how much longer until we're going to stop standing around here and go to the base?"

Optimus looked down and answered patiently "As soon as everyone is ready. However, Miss Greene, being as we will be going to a military base and you are not actually part of the Rescue team I am going to need your father's permission before we can allow you to accompany us,"

Frankie looked up at her dad pleadingly "Can I go Daddy? Please?"

Doc Greene thought about it and rubbed her head "Alright, as long as I get to go along and keep you out of trouble, my little Einstein,"

Optimus nodded "We will be glad to have you and your daughter accompany us, Doctor Greene,"

Chief Burns clasped his hands together "Great, now all that's left to do is grab a few things we might need for the trip and wait for the Protectobots to get here,"

Optimus walked towards the door and gestured for the others to follow. "I have already contacted the Protectobots to have them transported here via the ground bridge, they are currently awaiting arrival coordinates,"

Chase held up a digit "It will have to be someplace remote to prevent any civilian witnesses,"

Cody held up his hand "How about the lab? If we're going to get our own ground bridge here we might as well see if that's even a good place to have one,"

"Good idea, Cody, let's go,"

They all went outside where the bots could all transform into their vehicle modes, Skydive transformed inside the hanger and reactivated his holoform to "drive" his alt. mode outside and onto the run way to take off and fly overhead like he was making rounds around the island.

While they flew, Skydive tried to have a conversation with Blades through the comm. links. :Hey, Blades, how come to pretended you didn't know me back there?:

Blades was quiet so he tried again to make sure he had the right frequency. :Don't you remember me?:

Blades sent back in a bitter tone :I remember a mech named Skydive but it turned out he wasn't the mech I thought he was. What makes you so different?:

Skydive was confused :What are you talking about?:

Blades suddenly picked up speed, catching Dani off guard. "Whoa, Blades, what was that for?"

"Just trying to get away from that Aerialbot,"

Dani looked at the helicopter's console, confused; something must be going on that Blades wasn't telling her. "Blades, what is it?"

Blades sighed and the image of his face on the little screen looked up at her helplessly before quickly looking away "It's complicated,"

That didn't answer Dani's question at all but she didn't press him, he would talk to her when he was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the lab on the far side of the island, The Rescue bots went right into the entrance to the partition that housed the frame for the time machine along with Optimus Prime while Bumblebee hung back outside to scan around for anyone that might have followed them.

Seeing no one he waved up at Skydive, who circled around to land in his bipedal mode behind the lab and slip around to the front and into secret room where the time machine was.

Once everyone was gathered, Optimus Prime touched the side of his helm to send a message. :Requesting ground bridge to these coordinates. Send in the Protectobots.:

With a loud hum and a _vop _sound, a swirling green portal appeared in front of them.

Frankie started to move in for a closer look "Whoa, what is that?"

Bumblebee reached down and held her back **(Ground bridge portal, stay back so whoever is coming through doesn't step on you.)**

Heatwave translated for her as a dark shadow appeared in the swirling colors and gradually took shape to form a tall mech stepping out of the ground bridge with four other Cybertronians forming a single file line behind him.

The first mech was mostly red with blue on his torso, helm and his servos and he had decals on his shoulders that marked him as part of the National Guard alongside a modified version of the Rescuebots insignia. He wore a battle mask over the lower part of his face and judging by his frame he turned into a fire truck like Heatwave.

He stiffly marched to stand at attention out of the way while the next bot came through just behind him and stood slightly behind him on his left side, this one was mostly white with red-orange on his helm, servos, upper legs and hip plating and the words "Search and Rescue" on his back, from the look of him he turned into an ambulance.

Next came a thin mech that was a Copterbot like Blades that was mostly red with white on his arms and legs that came to stand on the fire truck bot's right side adjacent to the ambulance.

The next Cybertronian to come out of the portal was a mech that was mostly white with blue on his torso, peds and the audio finials on his helm and appeared to be a police car like Chase; he stood behind the ambulance-bot to the side.

And finally the Cybertronian at the end of the line of five bots, a femme that was mostly white with tan on the front of her chassis that ran down her legs and a black helm with matching audio finials on the side came to stand behind the helicopter bot like the cop car-bot had behind the ambulance.

Chase and Blades gasped when they saw who had come through the portal, Chase shakily reached out to touch Heatwave's servo "_**Heatwave, it's…"**_

He was interrupted when the five of them formed a 'V' and the fire truck Protectobot called out. "PROTECTOBOTS, SOUND OFF!"

Then each of them saluted and called out their names.

"HOTSPOT…" the fire truck.

"…FIRST AID…" the ambulance.

"…EVAC…" the helicopter.

"…STREETWISE…" the police car.

"…GROOVE…" the femme.

Then they all called out "REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR!"

Optimus and Bumblebee saluted them back "At ease, soldiers,"

They all shifted into more relaxed postures to await further orders, only for Blades to come rushing at them. "'_**Aid! Groove!"**_

The mech and femme mentioned looked at him with wide optics and a brightening visor which flashed with recognition before First Aid pulled Blades into a hug. "_**Blades, where have you been? We thought you were gone,"**_

Groove pulled Blades away from First Aid and put him in a headlock to give him a power noogie "_**'Aid's right. Where the Pit have you been, baby bro,"**_

Blades struggled to get away from the shorter femme but she was stronger than he remembered. "_**Gro-o-ove, I'm not a baby anymore,"**_

First Aid came to his rescue by pulling the two apart so he could finish their hug _**"You'll always be our little brother, Blades," **_

Dani sidled up to them "So, uh, who are your friends, Blades?"

Blades pulled away so he could introduce the three to each other and switched to English so the humans could understand "Dani, this is my older brother First Aid and my older sister Groove. Groove, 'Aid, this is my human partner, Dani Burns,"

First Aid retracted his blast mask and smiled down at her politely from behind the visor over his optics. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Burns,"

From what Dani could tell First Aid was a shy mech, much like his brother, but seemed nice enough. "Please, call me Dani,"

First Aid nodded with a slight, sheepish blush and corrected himself "Dani,"

Groove knelt down next to her "I hope you two haven't been getting into too much trouble,"

Dani shook her head "Not really"

Groove smiled and cracked her knuckles "Good, because if you hurt my little brother… well I'm trained in interrogation and I could always use someone to practice on,"

Streetwise came up and laid a servo on her shoulder "Whoa, hey, Groove, We've talked about this,"

"_**Streetwise?"**_

The mech looked up at the sound of his designation and saw Chase standing in front of him. "_**CARRIER!"**_ he threw his arm-servos around Chase for a metal-screeching hug.

Hot Spot let his battle mask retract and came over for a hug himself shouting "_**GROUP HUG!"**_ he reached out to try to pull Heatwave in but the other fire truck dodged him.

When Hot Spot saw this he frowned and walked after him "Hey, where do you think you're going? Get back here," he pulled Heatwave over to where Chase and Streetwise were and the two Protectobots pulled the two Rescue bots into a hug.

The humans watched the two group hugs with perplexed expressions along with Optimus, Bumblebee, Evac and Boulder, who didn't seem surprised in the least. The Helicopter Protectobot looked at Boulder and jerked his thumb digit towards the others "Feels weird being the odd bot out, doesn't it?"

Boulder looked at his teammates and their families and shrugged "Kind of. I'm Boulder, by the way,"

Evac closed the distance between them and grasped the green mech's offered servo in a hand shake. "Evac,"

Boulder looked down at Frankie, Doctor Greene and the Burns boys as Graham looked up at him "How do they all know each other?"

Boulder gestured towards the Fire truck-Cop car huddle "You know how Heatwave and Chase said they were Bonded earlier? Well, Hot Spot and Streetwise are their sons. And those three…" he pointed towards the spot where Blades was trying to hug Groove without the femme turning the tables and pulling him into another head lock. "…are siblings with Blades being the youngest. Evac and I are the only ones that don't already know someone here,"

Kade tilted his head "But they're both guys. How could they have sons? Did they adopt?"

Optimus Prime looked down at him and answered. "Since all Cybertronians are asexual we aren't as limited as to who we can Bond to. Mechs can Carry just as well as a femme can and, Femmes can Sire just as well as a Mech,"

Once again, Chief Burns held up his hands "Okay, how about we finish this conversation later? Right now we got a team of Protectobots to settle into the fire house for the amount of time we'll be gone for our trip, which we still need to pack for, and tell the townspeople what they need to know about what's going on,"

They all agreed and prepared to depart. Cody noticed Optimus, Bumblebee and Skydive were staying in the lab while Frankie and Doc Greene went to the part of the lab they lived in to pack while the Rescue Bots and his family were going to show the Protectobots around. "Aren't you guys coming?"

Skydive shook his helm with a sad smile "No thanks, Cody. The only reason you guys are going is to pack your stuff and show the Protectobots around. We don't exactly have anything to pack and they don't need us to show them around, so we'll just wait here,"

Cody hesitated before waving as he went over to Chase's alt. mode to ride with his dad. "Okay, see you guys later,"

* * *

_**AN: First Rescue Bots story. What do you think? Comments, suggestions and predictions are welcome, any flames will be converted into energon to make energon goodies for the people that review.**_


	2. Stop SOPA

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hear ye! Hear ye!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


	3. SOPA IS GONE!

Whoo Hoo! We did it people! SOPA IS GONE and the internet is safe from its clutches for the time being.


End file.
